


Shielded from the Rain

by Stiles Lightwood (Lampinator)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Reginald, Diego needs a hug, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, My poor little ball of anxiety, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is number eight, Tags May Change, Vanya is not whiney, he's too pure for this world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampinator/pseuds/Stiles%20Lightwood
Summary: Stiles always knew he was different, knew that these people on the TV and in the comics and books were somehow connected to him. He was taught by his mum never to give up the secret of his abilities - like the kids on the TV, his true identity must remain hidden - only those who he could truly trust could be told and even then, he should be careful. She was right. After the pack found out, things were never the same and he never told anyone other than them and Derek. He wasn't surprised that Derek supported him and when they finally moved in together, they didn't expect it to be just down the road from the Umbrella Academy.The Hargreeves' world is thrown upside down when they discover this new boy with abilities. How was he hidden from them? How did he even survive to adulthood when no other of the unadopted babies had? Most importantly, how have he and his husband managed to worm themselves into the Hargreeves' affairs and how could they help prevent the coming apocalypse that Five was predicting?





	1. Prologue - Sparking Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Heya,  
> I binged Umbrella Acadamy and also love Teen Wolf. That crossover world is basically empty at the moment and you know what they say, "It's Free Real Estate". I hope you enjoy as this is my first proper fic. 
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own and obviously I own neither Teen Wolf nor The Umbrella Acadamy.
> 
> Have fun.

“What do you mean no?” Hargreeves demanded, shooting to his feet.

“He is not for sale!” Shouted the deputy as he mirrored the action, “he is our son. I don’t care if Claudia wasn’t pregnant before she gave birth to him, he is ours and we are keeping him.”

“You do understand the quantity of money you are turning down don’t you?” questioned Hargreeves. He couldn’t believe that a couple like this, living close to the edge of the poverty line, would willingly turn down his generous offer for the boy. He would not only be providing them with the money they needed to survive but would also be removing a huge cost from their lives.

“Noah’s told you already,” the young lady said, looking up from the bundle in her arms, “Stiles is not for sale. Not to you, and not to anyone else”

Sir Reginald Hargreeves ground his teeth together as he looked at the couple. How could they love the boy? Biologically he wasn’t the father’s and it was sketchy as to whether the mother had any relation to him other than the actual act of giving birth. Why were they so stubborn about keeping the baby? They had had him for under 24 hours. Hargreeves had set out the moment he learnt of the woman who was in labour who had been undeniably not pregnant when she had got up for work that morning.

“Fine then.” He placed the top hat back onto his head and the monocle into his eye, “If you decide to change your mind, you know how to contact me.” With that, he spun around, slammed a business card onto the little hospital table by Claudia’s bedside, and stormed out of the room.

Claudia and Noah looked at each other, let out a breath of relief at the same time and together slumped down, Noah into his chair and Claudia back into the hospital bed. Under normal circumstances, they would’ve been sent home at this stage after the birth after all, there was no bleeding during the birth, the baby was slightly larger than average and had passed all of its health screenings and Claudia was recovering at the expected rate for someone who had spent many hours pushing another living being out of her body however all of the nurses knew there was something not quite right about the situation. Noah had heard Stiles referred to as _“the Miracle Baby”_ and somehow word had gotten out to the ultra-religious movement in beacon hills who had started hailing the so-called “ _virgin birth”._ Noah and Claudia knew that there had to be something supernatural about the birth but would both happily verify that it was certainly not _virginal_.

Noah kept watch over his wife as she went back to sleep. It had been a particularly tough week for them – and that was discounting the past two days. They had decided about midway through September to go to a clinic. They had been trying for a child for several months with no success. Claudia’s periods had come as normal in fact, they had come exactly on time for the entire duration that they had been actively trying for a baby. Eventually, and with some reluctance, Noah had suggested that they get go and get tested to see if it was possible for them to conceive and that had been a hard enough conversation to have. The dual discoveries that his sperm count was incredibly low and that her uterus was remarkably unreceptive to implantation was a knock to both of them. They had decided to discuss adoption at a later stage but that conversation had been shelved for now.

Receiving the call that his wife was going into labour was not a good experience. As one might expect, Noah was angry. Who at the hospital would joke about that kind of thing when it was known that they couldn’t conceive? Thus, his shock when the nurse had handed the phone to Claudia’s friend who worked at the hospital, Melissa, was palpable. The sheriff at the time demanded that Noah go and even gave him 48 hours leave, paid and not counted towards his annual total so Noah got into his cruiser, and drove to the hospital in a stupor.

Melissa had met him at the door and explained the situation. As one of Claudia’s best friends, she was well aware of what was going on, and as a heavily pregnant lady, was unfortunately not allowed near her friend in the hospital in case anything went wrong. She walked Noah to the labour room explaining what they knew: Claudia was certainly pregnant, she was in labour, and no one knew how this happened with the results that had been presented the other day. If he was in any sane state of mind, Noah would have berated Melissa for going into work when she was expecting to give birth at any moment but to be honest, at that time, there were more pressing matters. That and the fact that if you are going to go in to labour at work, working in a hospital alleviates the majority of the risks.

“You can go in,” said Melissa holding the door open to him, “She’s in between contractions at the moment. You probably have another five minutes before the next wave hits so she should be lucid enough to talk to.”

He gave her a hug and walked in, taking a seat beside his wife’s bed and clasping her hand in his.

Claudia turned her neck and smiled at him.

“How is this happening Claude?” he asked her. There was no doubt in his mind that something odd was happening. He had complete faith that his wife wouldn’t cheat so there must be another explanation for what was happening.

“I don’t know,” she huffed out, “one moment I was in the supermarket and the next, I felt my water break and the contractions started. This giant bulge had appeared in my chest.” She smiled weakly. “We are going to have a child Noah”

Noah looked up at his wife. Tears of joy rolling down both of their faces. He stood up and leant over her bead to gently hug her.

“Now, be a good husband and go and get Melissa before my next contractions start. I don’t care what the other nurses say, I want her to be here and I want to ask her to be godmother. I can feel it in my bones that nothing is going to go wrong. Our Mieczyslaw is going to be perfect.”

“Don’t I get a say in the name?” Noah protested weakly, blanching at the though of learning to pronounce the horror that had just come out of his wife’s mouth.

“Of course you do honey,” Claudia replied patting his hand, “when you spend hours lying on your back, screaming in pain as you deliver a new light into the world, you can name the baby.”

Noah watched through the window as Reginald Hargreeves got into his car and drove away. He had seen such cold detachment before on people he had arrested. There was no way he would entrust his son to that man. He turned back to where Claudia had fallen asleep with Stiles held to her chest – thank god he had a nickname. There was a lot to be investigated about where Stiles had come from but for now, he had to look after his wife.

 ***---***---***

It started when Stiles was four. Claudia had called him from downstairs and the worry in her voice had gone straight through this soul. He had thundered downstairs to where he knew Claudia and Stiles were to be met with what was probably the only sight that was more surprising than seeing his wife suddenly giving birth: a floating bear. To be more specific, Stiles’ favourite stuffed bear, floating in the centre of the room, above his son’s head. To be fully descriptive, Stiles’ favourite stuffed toy, surrounded by a golden mist – floating above his son’s head. The yellow mist around the bear was complimented by the gold mist around Stiles’ hands and the golden glow sparking in his eyes. As he shot into the room, Stiles turned to look at him, the mist dissipated and the bear fell – straight onto Stiles’ head causing the child to burst into tears. That was the last time Noah saw the golden mist for another five years and eventually, he chalked it down to a dream.

The next time Noah remembered the mist appearing was after Claudia’s death. He had come home from work and reached for a bottle of whisky only to watch the bottle float towards the sink and pour itself out. He turned to see a fuming Stiles, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, arm outstretched, eyes fully glowing in the evening light. That was the night when Stiles sat him down and told him everything. Claudia had known about the mist – his _spark_ she called it. She told him never to reveal it to anyone, that he would know when they should tell Noah about it. She had helped him learn how to control it – to move things, to spread a thing cloud throughout a room and how to use that to tell people’s emotions, if they were lying, even – and she was incredibly strict that he **never** do this unless there was no other choice – even influence their thoughts.

That was the night that Noah stopped drinking. That was the night when he started rebuilding the relationship with his son. It was also the night when he returned his son’s honesty and told him everything about how he was born.

 


	2. Prologue pt. 2 - An Eventful Early Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feigning his lack of knowledge of the supernatural had not lasted very long when Stiles' life was constantly at risk. Luckily the wolves seemed to normally be able sort themselves out without much intervention by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. The second part of the prologue is to basically bring the two storylines (Teen Wolf and Umbrella Academy) up to the same point. Obviously, I have had to take a bit of artistic licence with when they are set but oh well.   
> One person noted that Stiles' powers reminded them of Scarlet Witch from the Avengers - that was what I based them on. I have always struggled to think of a nice visual for them and then I read an amazing crossover (will link it at the end) where they described the spark as like a yellow version of Scarlett Witch and I loved it!
> 
> Like last time, I am the beta reader for myself so all mistakes are my own and as you may have guessed, I own neither Teen Wolf nor the Umbrella Academy
> 
> Anyways, enjoy chapter two!

When he was thirteen, he saw the news. Six children, exactly his own age, with a seemingly random set of powers had prevented a bank robbery. Stiles was not stupid (he was, in fact, already miles in front of the rest of his class intelligence wise matched only by Lydia and Danny). He knew that his dad would be able to pull records on these kids, so he taped the news piece and wrote himself a note of glowing gold on the wall to remind his dad to watch the recording when he got back from work. The golden post-its had been an exquisite piece of craftsmanship. The meditation and control he had been forced to develop to create a word floating in the air that would stay until it was dispelled – even if Stiles slept – had been immense. The best bit was the discovery that he could allow his dad to wave his hand through the word and dispel it as a cloud of golden mist. It had made both of their days.

Annoyingly, he knew he couldn’t wake his dad in the morning after a night shift - it wouldn’t be fair – so he left for school knowing that when he returned, his dad would have looked up who these children were. The first surprise was that they were organised by the man who had tried to buy him. The second was that there were not six, there were seven. That was it though. Even using the extra powers from his promotion, Noah, the now Sheriff, could only find the names of the kids: Luthor, Diego, Allison, Klaus, no information supplied (now that was bizarre), Ben and Vanya. Scott may be his brother in all but blood (and even that was something they had tried to rectify as eleven-year-olds – much to their parent’s horror) but these kids were the closest he would ever have to genuine blood relations.

Stiles kept up to date with the actions of the so-called Umbrella Academy but after a time, he forgot about them. There were more important things to worry about – namely, the fact that three years later. His best friend was bitten by a fucking werewolf.

 

***---***---***

 

His spark, as it were, was probably what saved him numerous times from death. Ok, there was no probably about it. Without it, Stiles would have been torn to shreds many times. Scott’s refusal to believe him about the whole werewolf business was a nightmare and it resulted as one would expect, with a vicious creature launching itself at Stiles with the intention to at least maim, or seriously injure. It was instinct, to be honest, that made Stiles do it and once he had the growling, struggling creature floating in the air in front of him in a web of golden light, he began to – for the first time since his mother had died – influence its thoughts and emotions. Calm was the main thing he pushed into Scott’s mind. A wisp of gold out of one hand, in through Scott’s ear, glowing past his eyes, exiting out of the other ear and returning into Stiles was all it took. Scott’s features faded back to normal and he looked up, puzzled at his current position.

Stiles waved his hand, dissipating the golden web around Scott causing him to fall to the floor with a grunt.

“So yeah……. Surprise?” Stiles said giving jazz hands to Scott who looked a little out of his depth.

“Dude,” Scott whispered, “what the hell? How did you do that? What are you?” Slowly, his fear was replaced by excitement.

“Keep it down Scotty,” Stiles hissed, “No one can know. Like, the only other person who knows is my dad. You cannot tell anyone.”

“Um Stiles,” Scott started, “I wouldn’t but still…. Like….. couldn’t you whammy me to make me forget? Like you calmed me down with that thing didn’t you?”

“I could man but I don’t like the idea of messing with someone’s mind. Besides, I do trust you.”

Stiles thought for a minute, “there is one thing though.”

 

***---***---***

 

Sheriff Stilinski had seen a lot of things in his time. To be honest, after discovering his son’s _spark_ he didn’t think there was anything that could phase him. He was wrong.

“Werewolves?” he repeats to the boys standing in front of him. “Of fucking course werewolves exist. Why couldn’t you be a normal magical teenager for once?” He shakes his head at the boys again, “You need to tell Melissa. She is your mum and she loves you. I am happy to be there to help if you don’t feel like you can control yourself to demonstrate.”

Scott shrugged, “I think I can sir. And if Stiles is there, I’ll be fine”. Stiles paled at Scott’s words as his father shot him an all-knowing glare.

“Explain.” Growled the Sheriff.

 

***---***---***

 

 In the end, having a nurse and the head of the law enforcement in the know had really helped. The appearance of Derek Hale had still been a surprise. The anger that he held towards himself was not healthy and the Sheriff had made sure to sit the boy down and talk it out. He had been remarkably resilient until the Sheriff revealed his knowledge on _the subject_. Stiles had tracked down Alan Deaton and managed to pin him down as the person to go to for all things werewolf. It had only taken a little convincing and the reminder that the Sheriff had noticed an unnaturally high quantity of aconite – a deadly poison to humans – in his surgery and Deaton had sung like a canary.

The information about the infamous Hale fire had been hard to take in but was worth it in the end. The Sheriff’s genuine interest in helping Derek when he returned to Beacon Hills had paid off and now, he was included in all of the so-called pack business. Forcing Derek to stay at their home had been Stiles’ idea and had turned out, like usual, to be a good one. It helped keep Derek sane and had bought a bit of excitement back into all of their lives. Reluctantly, Derek had agreed to help Scott with his control and with the Sheriff’s scrutinizing gaze and teaching tips whenever they practised, Scott rapidly learnt to be one with his inner wolf.

The normality helped Derek too. It was a surprise to all of them when he woke up one day with four legs and a bushy tail.

 

***---***---***

 

Stiles’ spark had done absolutely nothing to stop his possession by the Nogitsune. Allison and Aiden were dead, along with a large number of the deputies down at the station. He had barely been able to access his abilities once the Nogitsune was in his mind. He didn’t want to give the creature any more advantages than it already had, after all, the amount of strife it could have caused if realised that it held in its grubby hands the ability to control other people’s minds, as well as Stiles’ own, was too large to imagine. Instead, the moment Stiles realised what was going on, he began to meditate. The Nogitsune’s rage when it realised that he was building a vault in his mind that even a creature as old as it was wouldn’t be able to break into was terrifying to behold. It thrashed inside him, whispered terrible things into his mind about what it would do to his father, Scott, Melissa, even random people on the street as he walked past them and eventually, it took over. The Nogitsune’s fatal mistake was separating them.

The moment he had been free from its hold, he had undergone the Oni’s testing. This was mainly to settle his own emotions and fears for once he knew he was uninhabited by the creature, Stiles began to unlock his spark. The pack thought he had passed out from the experience and ignored him while they figured out how to save Lydia. Their idea was a good one but had one floor – one which they all realised – the only person who would make the Nogitsune so angry that it wouldn’t consider its own actions was Stiles. He had to be there.

The evening did not go according to plan. Allison was dead. Aiden was dead. They had made it through the hallucinatory garden only to watch as the Nogitsune threw Scott into a wall, snapping his spine, and smacked Kira into unconsciousness. It stalked down the corridor towards where Lydia and Stiles were standing, holding each other up whilst Scott watched helplessly as his vertebrae knitted themselves back together.

“Divine move, divine move, you think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni but me? Me? I’m a thousand years old! You can’t kill me!” Screamed the monster as it strode towards them, spittle flying from its mouth as it yelled.

“No more,” Stiles whispered,

“What was that?” the Nogitsune taunted

“No more! No one else will die today because of you!”

“And what are you going to do to stop me? I had killed thousands before you were even born. How could a weak, pathetic human like you even begin to hurt me? I could snap your neck and not even notice the exertion”

“Weak huh?” said Stiles, “That’s debatable. Let’s discuss that divine move again.”

With that, he launched himself forward pushing Lydia behind him. He clamped his hands on either side of the Nogitsune’s head and pulled them outwards. A string of golden light flowed from the creature’s ears into his hands as he pulled harder. The Nogitsune began to scream and fell to its knees.

“Some of us are willing to sacrifice everything for those we love,” Stiles growled at it.

With one last almighty yank, the light came free of the creature’s ears, connected to the end of the right-hand strand, a fly. With a sweep of his left hand, stiles cocooned the fly inside a cage of golden light before clapping it between his palms. Both the fly and the body turned to dust as they watched.

 

***---***---***

 

Stiles was 21 when he made a move on Derek. It wasn’t a surprise. He had been dropping hints for years – the come to bed eyes, copious glances at his lips, even going as far as to come out to his dad as bisexual after breaking up with Malia and saying how he had discovered this when he realised he was a little bit in love with Derek. Understandably, Derek had dated on and off over the years since he moved into the Stilinski residence. His longest relationship had been for two years while Stiles was at college but even that just hadn’t felt right in the end. This though, this was perfect. He lay next to Stiles panting in his king size bed thanking all gods he could think of that he had moved into his own home and wasn’t still living with the Sheriff. While he was sure Noah wouldn’t be against them being together, he would rather not scar the poor man for life with the sound of his son having incredibly loud and passionate sex on every flat surface in the room, not all of them horizontal.

“That was phenomenal,” panted Stiles from next to him. He rolled over to face Derek, “I really need a shower now so please say you will join me.”

Derek grinned at him and stood up, stretching his body to show off every part to Stiles before he picked him up off the bed.

“Hey! Put me down!” Stiles demanded, hitting his fists against Derek’s back. He didn’t.  That day, the shower became another area of the house that they defiled.

It was a good relationship.

 

***---***---***

 

Derek was proud to say that he was the one to propose. Stiles was 27 at the time and seemed completely shocked. Happy, but surprised. The setting had been perfect. It was date night, Stiles was cooking dessert and Derek, the main.

“You can’t do that!” he squawked looking at the engagement ring sitting on top of the golden brown beef wellington in front of him. “That’s not fair.”

He huffed at Derek before picking up the ring and slotting it onto his finger. “Of course I’ll marry you, you big brute but I wanted to be the one to propose.” He pouted again before throwing himself over the table and pulling Derek in for a deep kiss. “I love you. You know that right?”

Derek did.

What he didn’t know was that as he took the cover off his dessert, there would be a ring sitting there with a proposal written around it in caramel.

 

***---***---***

 

The wedding had been a success and the decision to buy a house had come shortly after. Like Scott and Kira, they moved out of Beacon Hills. The Sheriff had remarried Natalie Martin, Mellissa and Chris had their weird thing going on, the nematon had gone quiet and according to Deaton, was protecting the town once again so there was no need to them to stay. Adoption was on the cards but Derek and Stiles wanted to get a home set up first and that took time.

Moving to the same road as the old Umbrella Academy building was a complete accident. Stiles hadn’t even thought about it since the werewolf fiasco began but the Academy had shut down years ago and the situation didn’t bother him anymore. His pack knew what he could do, not the full extent but he hadn’t kept anything that could help from the pack; his spark was mainly used to avoid confrontations now – and occasionally to grab the TV remote when he was feeling too lazy.

What he never expected was the sudden influx of activity in the building. That was until he saw the headlines about Sir Reginald Hargreeves’ death.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story which inspired Stiles' powers: The Difference Between Fault and Responsibility by Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs  
> 10/10 would recommend checking it out!
> 
> Hope chapter two was what you hoped it would be. Next time, we will finally meet some of the Academy :D  
> See you on Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)  
> I am hoping to post this once a week - it should be more sustainable that way!


End file.
